Habitación 713
by Zeta AP
Summary: Mi segunda historia escrita hace muchos años. Dedicada a mi persona favorita Mariana, Arence. Es la historia de los perfectos enamorados de esos tipo Romeo y Julieta.


" **HABITACION 713"**

03 may 2006 03:43 pm

 _Para Arence_ _  
_

Uno nunca aprende hasta no haber perdido a una persona que tu nunca creíste amar...  
¿Que mas podía pasar de un beso?¿una caricia? acostarse con él y por la mañana levantarse, vestirse y dejarlo durmiendo dentro de un hotel de mala muerte…

Si el hubiera sabido que esa mañana iba a ser la última en que iba estar en esa cama: y que le hubiera gustado que al voltear olería sus cabellos y sentiría su tibio calor, estaría seguro que lo hubiera tomado y hacerlo suyo una y mas veces mas y pronunciaría las palabras que en su situación estaba prohibido. Pronunciar: un simple te amo tanto que el recuerdo ya no lo dejaba respirar.

El chico rubio había caído herido en medio del campo de guerra contra los homúnculos (solo recordó que como pudo incendio a una maldita quimera y corrió hacia Edward para evitar que otra le diera el último mordisco en la garganta para destrozarle la tráquea y que este dejara de respirar.

¿Qué te han hecho pequeño…? – no pudo evitar pronunciar aquella palabra. Ed solo abrió sus ojos dorados que se empezaron a empañar con llanto y trataba de balbucear maldiciones mientras la sangre no dejaba de fluir.

Ese chico, ese niño había sido la perdición de su mundo entero desde que lo había conocido, él solo opto por dibujar un circulo de transmutación con la sangre y abrazar su cabeza ahora recargada en sus muslos mientras cauterizaba la herida con un solo chasquido después de eso todo fue oscuro para el de los ojos de sol.

=0=0=0=0=

Días después Munstang fue al hospital, el coronel despidió a todos a todos los que resguardaban la habitación Elric para que fueran a descansar.

En la penumbra de la noche se acerco a la cama donde el mas pequeño de sus idiotas, perro de los militares dormía.

…acaricio su mejilla con una de sus manos sin guantes

…bajo por su cuello

…su respiración y su corazón habían empezado a acelerarse

… Pudo darse cuenta que estaba sudando

…desabrocho el primer botón de la pijama.

…desabrocho con gran paciencia sus botones.

-¿Enfermera?¡¿que demonios hace?!-un susurro demasiado exaltado salio de los labios de Edward -¿coronel…?- ahora los dos se miraban. Roy poseía una mirada que podía sentir, esa mirada causo escalofríos en la espalda de Edward, esos ojos negros lo excitaban. -…continué coronel, a usted le debo la vida…no tengo con que pagarle, no tengo otra forma de agradecerle.

Fue todo lo que necesitó Roy, se sintió el ser mas despreciable de la tierra pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta como había unido sus labios, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una apasionada y calurosa danza. Roy empezó a ganar terreno mientras sentía la mano de Edward atrayéndolo hacia él, se separaron bruscamente con un gruñido. Junto a la penumbra empezó a desnudarse.

Ed había caído en cuenta de los perversos deseos que guardaba su alma desde tiempo. Roy solo le demostraba indiferencia su cabeza imaginaba que esas miradas furtivas estaban llenas de deseo,la verdad era que con su dolor de cabeza ya no podía hacer nada todo era irreal. Mustang estaba demasiado ansioso y él lo deseaban demasiado para detenerlo en el proceso de quitar su pijama.

-¿ Porqué su nerviosismo… coronel?- susurro con burla Ed mientras que Mustang trataba de deslizar su mano por su espalda ya desnuda , acomodó una almohada, dedos suaves, cálidos acariciaban la piel fría del cuello y las sabanas ya sobraban.

La respiración jadeante de Ed en su oído,el cosquilleo en sus mejillas de aquel cabello rubio despeinado con olor a miel lo hacia desearlo, pronto sus manos pasaron a acariciar el pecho, rodeando los pezones…el roce suave de las uñas se deslizaban por la piel y agregó sus dientes para mordisquear el cuello buscando una corriente eléctrica transpirada por poros de su acompañante.

La lengua acariciaba el cuello, donde también sus deditos podían jugar sin pedir algo a cambio no era practicada la ley de los estados equivalentes solo… placer, escalofríos, agradecimiento y deseo, tan profundamente mezclados que no se podía distinguir uno de otro.

Los roses se volvieron bruscos, hambrientos besos; había piel para saborear, acariciar, arañar,,morder, no había nadie que lo impidiera.

Ed busco la forma de dejar de ser pasivo para girarse y besar al CORONEL, furiosamente enseñándole que también él podía devorarlo. La falta de su automail no impido que tomara fuerzas para enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de Mustang y tirar hacia atrás dejando el cuello y el fuerte pecho de su superior a toda su disposición para empezar a besarlo furiosamente- coronel…-jadeo- le pregunte el porque de su nerviosismo- Roy pego su espalda en la cama dejando a Ed encima de él para que dispusiera de su cuerpo. Se hincó y empezó a acariciar sus erecciones suavemente haciendo que su superior enloqueciera de calor -¡dígalo! ¿Por qué me salvo?-dijo mientras vio a Roy en un estado de excitación en sus ojos y siendo pasivo y sumiso.  
-por…que…me caes bien y te deseo Elric como nunca había deseado a cualquier mujer.

-¡ja! Y dirá que yo soy un experto en estas situaciones por estar con un cabrón que se hace llamar coronel de un ejército de barata que se le ocurrió salvarme…

-¡yo no lo pensaba llamarlo así maldito perro militar! , yo contigo quería hacer…-sus ojos en la penumbra brillaron…-bueno…es que no es que no haya tenido sexo…sino era la primera vez que intento hacerle el amor a alguien-Estas palabras salieron rápidas de sus labios, sin dejarlas procesar dentro de su cerebro.

Ed lentamente envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, miraba el rostro de Mustang, los ojos fuerte mente cerrados y un gesto de arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso pero sus mejillas seguramente estaban sonrosadas. Empezó a mover su mano de arriba abajo buscando el valor para desnudarlo completamente y explorar su cuerpo.

Pronto se encontró a Roy moviendo su cuerpo frente a el, retorciéndose bajo sus caricias, estremeciéndose al contacto, buscándolo mas apegándose al movimiento de sus manos con su cadera. 

-¿ Quieres que me trague ese cuento? ¿sabes porque hago esto? ¿porque demonios me salvaste de morir?

Habían girado de nuevo , el poder de dos cuerpos que se estaban satisfaciendo, devorando, mezclando todo haciendo uno, los sentimientos, esencias, pieles, salivas, sabores...por fin la ropa había volado.

Un cuerpo pálido sobre la un pecho moreno, compartiendo cada centímetro de piel, preparándose a su salvador para luchar, para poseerlo completamente, para hacerlo suyo, para unir sus cuerpos llevando al máximo las sensaciones es estos.

Tensión de Mustang por decir que quiso hacerle el amor a alguien ¿que? Solo un gesto amable bastaría para hacer el amor a cualquier ser.

Ahora no podía moverse, sus ganas de echarse atrás para evitar lo que estaba por venir no funcionaba. Pero las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes para separarse de aquel cuerpo que se rozaba con el suyo, de aquel gruñido que oía mientras los labios se clavaban en su lóbulo y unos dedos penetraban en su cuerpo... no podía imponer su voluntad a su cuerpo, a pesar de que se repetía cuanto odiaba ahora esa situación por el dolor que esto le causaba.  
No había manera de escapar, no cuando él mismo lo deseaba tanto y había invitado esta situación, no cuando los besos ardientes y amargos eran como una droga, cuando sabía que tendría posibilidad de morder aquel cuerpo incompleto, la piel de sus nalgas hacerla enrojecer, tener un placer cual animalito herido presa de un cazador.

Una mano se puso a su alcance y él giró la cabeza y succiono aquellos dedos, los mordisqueó, gimiendo levantando el trasero, quería tocar aquel cuerpo que lo esquivaba hábilmente mientras lo torturaba con los dedos y su calor.

La mano se apartó de su boca, tomo el hombro y lo hizo casi dar la vuelta.

Quería mirarlo a la cara mientras lo hacía suyo. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en una lucha donde el deseo era mas fuerte que su súper yo que insistía en parar, pero el instinto les gritaba que no .

Mustang no lo hizo esperar mucho , paso sus manos por los glúteos de Elric , acariciando los bien formados músculos y bajando hasta sus piernas.

Aquello era deseable, morbosa, donde los protagonistas eran dedos largos y suaves, varoniles, se juntaron con fuerza en su cintura. El moreno sonrió, mientras el rubio intentó relajar el cuerpo, a la espera...

Odio, tanto odio y tanto lívido, ganas de unirse al pequeño que había salvado días antes ,para entregarse completamente, no huir, querer permanecer allí con él para siempre...

Un movimiento brusco, casi brutal lo hizo entrar. Las manos agarradas con fuerza en la cintura, clavanron las uñas. Las manos del Ed agarraron las sábanas; su garganta lastimada grito, el dolor y el placer se conocieron allí, con más fuerza.

Movimientos acompasados, jadeos, embestidas brutales, poderosas y cada vez más rápido... el dolor... atenuado por el placer... o ¿Era al revés?

Seducción en sus miradas, arrepentimiento en los ojos amarillos, triunfo y derrota en los negros , bestialidad en ambos... se dañaban el uno al otro en aquella lucha apasionada de cuerpos desnudos de amor.  
Una corriente de electricidad en ambos, la furia en su máxima expresión. Las manos del moreno aferrándose a esas nalgas, el cuerpo arqueado y tenso, la pierna desnuda y del metal del cuerpo del rubio, la boca abierta en un grito de frustración... y aún más de placer...

El moreno dentro de él, gritando también aunque con los dientes apretados. Las sabanas casi siendo atravesada por los dedos estaba la tela , el pelo rubio pegado a la frente sudorosa, los ojos casi cerrados en ese instante donde ambos cuerpos llegaron a las estrellas.

Después, ambos tumbados juntos, jadeantes, uno encima del otro, recuperándose, las marcas de la pasión y eran visibles de un amor no correspondido y confuso pero si de agradecimiento, marco por todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, arañazos, mordiscos,  
incluso alguna gota de sangre que salía de los peores rasguños de Roy.

Como una lucha de gatos…

Entonces se separaron bruscamente, dejaron de tocarse, de sentir el calor del otro cuando Roy fue al baño. Se miraron, una sonrisa triste se asomo en los labios de ambos sin saber interpretar el triunfo, un ceño fruncido con ira y vergüenza y ojos negros brillantes entre humillación y una admiración que no podía ocultar, por fin se podía que le pertenecía y quería regresar a la cama. No fue invitado de nuevo.

Sin hablarse, sin mirarse más, Mustang se vistió en silencio en la semi oscuridad, con dolor en muchas zonas de su cuerpo, con el dolor de haber encontrado un sentimiento vació y de frustración se marcho sin voltear a mirarlo pues una lagrima amenazaba recorrer su mejilla.

-Eres rudo Mustang, espero hayas tenido un buen pago- Edward miró como él desapareció por la puerta.

Mientras se alejaba, muchas palabras resuenan en ambas mentes, despertando nuevos sentimientos…pero no para ganarse un te amo o un ¿disculpa? Te tengo una mala noticia…me enamore de ti, no podía dejarte morir.

~~~~~~~~

Recuperado Edward salió después de las doce del hospital, despertándose adolorido para variar un poco en esa cama que era su tortura,pensaba en como librarse de aquel endemoniado monstruo interno que lo carcomía por dentro : Mustang le recordaba el "sexo de agradecimiento" y las estupidas sonrisas que tenia mientras miraba el techo y disfrutaba escuchar el suave goteo de suero.

Atravesó la calle cuándo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y sintió un liquido caliente empapar su camisa, de nuevo sintió la oscuridad y el fuego de Roy no estaba ahí.

Mustang había planeado un encuentro casual rondado las por la posible ruta de Edward, cuando vio a lo lejos un montón de gente parada y a niños llorando. Observó una cabellera rubia expandida en el piso y una maleta corrió hacia a ella y tomo la cabeza para ponerla sobre sus muslos.

-¿Qué te han hecho?- sus ojos cristalizados por lagrimas de dolor se abrieron – Te amo Roy Mustang…-dio su último respiro y murió. Padre lo había logrado, lo había quitado del camino.

Roy lloró hasta que no pudo mas ante le cuerpo,regresó a la habitación del hospital donde conoció por fin el cielo y chasqueó sus dedos incendiando todo. La habitación 713 quedo cerrada al que esta pequeña historia de amor con su corazón dentro.


End file.
